


stolen dance.

by ectobiologist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Gavin is Baby, M/M, Nines looks hot in a suit, POV Gavin Reed, POV Third Person Limited, Slow Dancing, Weddings, just fluff, might continue, same as Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectobiologist/pseuds/ectobiologist
Summary: Gavin attends Tina's wedding; he doesn't really know what could happen because of it.
Relationships: Tina Chen/North, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	stolen dance.

"Fucking--- shit," Squinted eyes gaze into his dust-ridden reflection before him, his phalanges evidently not nimble enough for this simple task he had to complete; tying a tie. Perhaps he was skilled in this in another life of his, but ever since he was a young kid, he was never able to finish any sort of tie. Whether it be a regular ass tie, or a bowtie--- tying that shit? Not Gavin's thing; he would just force his father to tie it, when his dad was still in the house, that is.

Cue another long-winded groan, and he gives up. The tie had gotten all sorts of messed up during the actual wedding, due to him having to lift it up to wipe away the tears dripping down his cheeks. Weddings were emotional, alright? Tina could barely get through her vows to North, and Gavin felt too many emotions at once--- anger at her for leaving Gavin so easily (not in the romantic way, he didn't like her like that), sadness for seeing her go away into her new life, and happiness for seeing his best friend finally finding someone that cared about her so dearly.

Nonetheless, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Jealousy.

When the fuck was it gonna be Gavin's turn, huh?!

He threw the abandoned, wrinkled tie behind him, not really caring to see where it landed, and he points to himself in the mirror. "You, Gavin Reed, are a fuckin' delight to be around. You will find someone eventually. And, your ass looks GREAT in these pants, so don't go in there and look all depressed. You're gonna walk into that stupid dance-floor, immediately sit the fuck down at the bar, drink champagne, and hope for the best--- because Gavin Reed isn't a desperate man!"

A proud grin stretches across his visage, confidence washing over all of his insecurities as he turns around to leave the bathroom--- of course, taking a quick look at his ass along the way.

_ You're damn right it looks good. _

He straightens out his suit jacket on the way out, before noticing that someone was in the bathroom stall directly behind where he did his little pep talk. Freezing in his tracks, the air is silent in the room for several moments.

"...I'll give you twenty bucks after this if you don't tell everyone about me talking about my ass."

"Deal."

Done and done with that, he walks out of the bathroom.

A brief exhalation, and still meandering with a new surge of confidence, his hues breeze over the area, searching for a very specific lady of the hour--- he wasn't letting her go on that honeymoon without stealing a dance from her, duh. That's just how they rolled, ever since highschool prom.

His train of thought is broken by someone speaking to him, and he inclines his cranium to the side to catch a glance of who wished to partake in a conversation with him--- oh. Connor, and Hank.

Connor was wearing suspenders along with his bowtie (stupid phckin' neat android who could tie a tie--), and his jacket was placed on a chair just a few feet away from them. His hair was done as it usually was; slicked back except for a few baby hairs. His smile was as bright as ever. "Gavin! We were wondering when you would come out of there. I queried to Hank that you might have had a bad lunch, and were possibly disposing of i--"

"Connor, stop that shit," Hank interrupts before Gavin gets the chance to, and Gavin almost laughs at his appearance. Listen, it's not everyday that you see Hank Motherfuckin' Anderson dressed up nicely, and Gavin actually has to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. He didn't catch sight of him beforehand, so he was just seeing this--- this monkey suit of his.

He couldn't deny that it did look good on the Lieutenant, but nonetheless, it was fuckin' hilarious. "So, Hank, did you borrow that suit from your grandpa, because it looks just a lil' dusty riiiight--"

"Don't even touch me, Reed. Don't even think about it," Hank's coarse voice states, causing Gavin to retract his palm from almost wiping off the other male's shoulder. Gavin snickers anyways.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll bug you about that shit later, after the wedding," He actually has a tone of genuine joy, his childish smirk turning into a bright grin.

Connor beams at that. "Wow, Detective! You actually... don't look pissed off for once. I'm quite impressed."

His cerulean irises roll in slight irritation, but he keeps smiling. "Listen, today's a good day for me, alright? My best friend got married, for fuck's sake--- speaking of Tina, where is the secondary bride? I need to get my dance from her real quick before I dash outta this place. It smells like my nana in here."

"Don't tell North that," Markus joins in on the conversation, looking as pristine as ever with his tuxedo (suit jacket abandoned), and his sapphire-and-emerald optics practically sparkling in the light. Gavin almost blushes. Almost.

There may have been a possibility that Gavin used to have a minor, MINOR, crush on Markus. Who could blame him? Look at the guy--- he was too pretty. If Gavin was the president during the revolution, he would've let the androids live free just because he would have gotten entranced in everything that is... Markus.

He gave up on that MINOR crush soon enough, and now they were just mutual friends.

"Oh, shit--- she isn't around here, is she? North'll kill me if she heard that," Gavin glances around himself, emitting a sigh of relief. North was the one who planned the majority of the wedding occasion, and if she heard any complaint about it, she wouldn't hesitate to snap a certain-coffee-infused-relatively-short-detective's neck. Phew. "Coast is clear, y'all."

"Tina and North are actually sitting down right over there," Markus turned around to point over towards the newly-wedded couple before continuing, "be careful what you say, of course. North could still commit a murder tonight." Markus chuckles, but Gavin gulps.

"Alright, see ya, losers," The human begins his sauntering over towards Tina, ignoring any possible looks that were given his way (he was hoping it was merely because he put just a little extra sway in his step to catch people's attention), and then tapping Tina's shoulder once he made it there.

"North? Mind if I snatch away your wife for a dance?" Gavin bit down on the inside of his right cheek, extremely nervous about merely asking her that. He had met North beforehand, of course--- he was just very afraid of her. She didn't generally like humans, besides her partner, and he didn't generally like androids; it was a match made in HELL.

Surprisingly, North smiled softly, gesturing for Tina to go ahead and stand up. "Go ahead, I'm sure she needs as much time with her best friend as she can get."

"Sweet. C'mon, Tina," Finally taking off his jacket and placing it around an empty chair near his current area, as well as pushing up his sleeves, he then holds a palm out for her to take, and Tina laughs.

"Dude, are you taking me for a waltz, or something? Don't be so fancy," Tina, that beautiful bitch, giggled before giving her wife a kiss on the cheek, then taking Gavin's hand. "This doesn't make me any less gay, you know that, right?"

Gavin stuck his tongue out in disgust, a little 'bleugh' sound emitting from him, "Gross, man. Plus, you're totally not my type," he says as he leads her to the dancefloor. People are already dancing there, but once they see the grey-black vest of Gavin, and the sleek black dress of Tina, they move out of the way. Perks of being the best man and one of the brides, eh?

"Yeah," Tina began, peeking behind Gavin's shoulder as they swayed around to the rhythm, their hips shaking at a leisurely pace, "in fact, didn't your type just walk right through that door?"

His eyebrows furrow momentarily, his head turning to look behind him, and---

_ Yowza. _

Well, the male had definitely dressed up for the occasion, though he was fashionably late. He was unsure as to why the android was late to the event; he despised being late to anything. That was peculiar. He even looked nervous, looking around for someone--- Connor, probably.

Nines, the RK900 unit, was wearing a tuxedo similar to Markus, though he had no vest-- his bowtie tied very neatly like Connor's, and his jacket rested on his two fingers and hung over his shoulder in such a casual manner that Gavin thought he could faint at how easily Nines could look so attractive.

"Th--- shit. Hey! He's not my type, he's just a phckin' prick that is, unfortunately, handsome," Gavin could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up as he whips his head back to looking at Tina. They're shimmying around to the song, which had an upbeat tone to it. Good, Gavin couldn't slowdance for shit. He spins her around with a wide grin across his face, struggling to ignore the obvious elephant in the room. "Like my waltzin' skills? Learned them, like, ten years ago."

"God no," Tina laughed, "but, I swear to fuck, if you don't dance with him tonight, I'll have a whole 'nother wedding just so you can dance together," she says as she then lets out a soft giggle, spinning Gavin around this time. 

Gavin spoke through gritted teeth, "I will literally kill you before you can go on your honeymoon, Chen. He probably just didn't want to be here earlier to see me in the wedding, and he came here late because he thought I would've left early--- by the way, I almost phckin' YEETED myself outta that bathroom window, but I came back anyways for your stupid ass self."

"Geez, Gav, you okay?" Her face is washed over with a look of genuine concern, her brows raising upwards. "I know it's my special day an' all, but you can still talk to me about what's bothering you."

He lets out a suspire. "Yeah, I'm just peachy. Just the usual, y'know? Feeling alone. Without my cats and stuff-- I gotta get home to those fuckers soon and feed them. Don't really see the point of stickin' around here except to support ya. Plus, it isn't as if anyone wants to dance with me besides you, right?" Gavin chuckled at his statement.

"Think again, Detective."

The sudden deep voice resonating and reverberating into Gavin's eardrums makes him jump and yelp at the same time, and he didn't need to glance behind him to know that it was the stupid android. 

_ Do I have karma, or some shit? What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this FUCKERY? _

"Eh?! Nines, the fuck do YOU want?"

The android ignores Gavin, instead turning towards Tina. "Mrs. Chen, I'm terribly sorry for my absence during your wedding. I had a few things to take care of. Mind if I cut in?"

"Oh, I certainly phckin' mind this sh--"

"Go ahead, Nines!" Tina beamed, letting go of Gavin's hands (he was clinging onto Tina for dear life, but goddamn was that woman strong as hell) and giving them over to the machine.

Gavin shoots Tina a glare; she gives him a wink in return.

_ You'll pay for this, Tina. You surrendered me to the fuckin' ENEMY. _

A look up towards the taller male causes Gavin to gulp rather timidly compared to his confident behavior only minutes before this, now facing him completely. He's at a loss of how to go about this--- he's never been asked to dance with a male! God, this is awkward. Bail, Gavin--- bail while you still can, dude!

A softened smirk appears on the android's mien, gently taking Gavin's hands and placing them atop his broad shoulders, and Nines' palms rest on both sides of Gavin's waist. The human shivers at this notion, but doesn't back away in the slightest. During this whole position change, the song switches to something more mellow, and even the lights dim down.

_ I am going to murder Tina. _

Nonetheless, he just looks down at the other male's chest the whole time, obviously causing a sigh from Nines to arise. Gavin was obviously nervous, his shoulders raised up in a defensive manner.

"Gavin, look at me," He begins, "eye contact is key for dancing."

Honestly, with that voice of his? Nines could tell Gavin to jump off of a cliff. Into the dark ocean. With heavy weights attached to his ankles. And he would do it in a heartbeat.

Reluctantly, Gavin raises up his pate, and locks eye-contact with the android's sapphire-blue oculars, his grey-aquamarine gazing right back. And then, it's as if it's only the two of them in the world, surrounded by nothing but the abyss. It seems like a terrifying thought, correct? For Gavin, it was comforting. Only the two of them. No Connor, no Markus, no Tina-- just Nines and Gavin, dancing across nothingness as we know it.

Perfect.

"So, uh--- why were you so late, huh?" As soon as Gavin noticed Nines about to speak, he spoke up again rather quickly, "and don't tell me some bullshit like you were taking care of a case. We're literal partners, I know that our schedule was cleared for the night."

Gavin is struggling to keep up the pace with Nines--- it wasn't that he couldn't dance (he couldn't dance), it was just that he was trying so hard not to run out of the exit way behind them.

Nines gives Gavin a look of discretion, like he was hesitating to tell him the actual reasoning why he was late for his coworker's wedding. It takes him a few moments, at least two counts of eight, and he responds accordingly, "I was nervous."

A canine enamel bites down on Gavin's bottom lip, suppressing himself from guffawing out loud in the android's face. Nines? Being nervous? That was unexpected, to say the least, you couldn't blame Gavin for finding that funny.

After controlling his laughter, Gavin tilted his head to the side, a small curl somehow becoming loose from his light application of hairgel and bouncing in accordance to Gavin's small movement. He's actually a bit confused from Nines' answer. "What do you have to be nervous about? You're, like, this perfect android guy; can't be nervous if you're already good at everything you do, hah."

Now it's Nines' turn to be confused, his right brow raising upwards in curiosity as Gavin's ears start to become enflamed with a rosy hue. "Perfect? Far from it, Detective. I may be the superior version of Connor, but I am not anything related to... perfection. Why do you say this?"

Grey-blue optics dart back and forth to both sides of the room as Gavin is internally forming a sentence that coherently makes the most sense without revealing the actual truth. "Uh! Like, y'know... phckin'... androids are meant to be, like, top tier, right? So... just makes sense for them to be perfect, or somethin' like that..."

_ Niice save. _

Nines snickered knowingly, nodding his head. "Whatever you say. In response to your query, I was frantic about looking presentable for tonight... presentable for a certain person, if you understand what I mean."

"Huh? No phckin' clue whatcha goin' for, tin-can," And he was being completely honest with that. He didn't want to infer that Nines was hinting towards having a crush on someone, because Gavin knew that it wouldn't be him and he would only be disappointed. When would this dance end?

"Well--"

Thankfully for Gavin, Nines was cut short by a certain android--- Connor!

The RK800 model grinned widely, his hand on Nines' left shoulder, "Hey, little brother! How's it going?"

Nines almost growled at him, Gavin could tell when Nines was pissed (not just based on how his LED spun red immediately, but by body language as well. Gavin wasn't that dumb), and Connor awkwardly laughed.

"Just swell, Connor. What do you need?" Nines' grip on Gavin's hips seems to tighten, and Gavin gulped. Was Nines being... lowkey protective of him? Gee, Nines, way to make a boy's heart flutter. And Gavin's heart was definitely doing that.

"I am recommending to everyone that we all dance at once as a unit! Doesn't that sound fun to you guys?"

"So basically, you're forcing everyone to juml around like idiots at the same time?" Gavin inhales a sharp breath through his teeth, "no can do, buddy. I was pushed into this dance with Nines by Tina; I'm not joining a group thing." Gavin doesn't notice the brief expression of hurt that crosses over Nines' mien.

"Oh, well, too bad!" Gavin thought Connor would just give up, but instead, Connor exclaimed that and grabbed Gavin's right hand and Nines' left, forming a circle of three. God, this is stupid, being dragged to the center of the dance-floor by an android he once hated--- and he was barely putting up a fight!

Gavin tries to shimmy and wiggle away from this, but sadly, Connor's grip is too tight for him to get out of. Luckily, he isn't the only one being dragged into this--- Tina seems to be literally bringing Hank and Captain Fowler in by their EARS, and North is bringing in the main Jericho members. It's really a bundle of groups being pushed into one.

The music is upbeat once more, and Connor lets go of their hands, now jumping up and down to the rhythm, but also not exactly on beat. It was very humanlike; Gavin was bewildered by such a simple thing. Maybe deviants strived to be imperfect.

And so, once noticing that Gavin and Nines were the only ones not thrashing around and dancing irregularly, they lock eye contact and Gavin shrugs with a smirk starting to appear on his face. If you can't beat them; join 'em, right?

This reminds him of prom, almost. He's taken back to his teenage years; him and Tina dancing around with their group of friends, looking idiotic to other groups but not really giving a shit. Back then, Gavin and Tina were dating, only just to find out that both of them were gay later on.

And so, while he jumps around alongside his best friends and acquaintances, he doesn't notice the look of pure affection being given to him by a certain android.

He just continues dancing. 

* * *

That was tiring as fuck.

A clearly disgruntled male is sat patiently at his assigned table, his half-lidded oculars gazing down at his smartphone but never resorting to actually reading the information displayed on the technology. He's zoning out, it seems; the shadows underneath his irises oh so prominent. His throat aches, almost an itching, nagging feeling that the exhausted male can't take his mind off of.

Without a second query in his train of thought, his phalanges eagerly reach over to his left pocket, his palm grasping around a pack o' smokes. Just what he needs.

A soft snicker, and an emitted suspire, and he stood. Not even pushing in his chair behind him, he meanders over to the exit; it's relatively somber, quiet. The perfect area, in his expert opinion.

Gavin sat down by the curb, letting out a soft suspire that turned into steam in the air as he curses under his breath--- he forgot his jacket. Well, he's already sitting down...

And so, he lights up the cancer stick-- and hopes no one interrupts him.

Of course, he is interrupted, but he didn't really mind it that much.

A suit jacket too large to be his own is draped over his shoulders, and Gavin shivers at the sudden sensation. He turned his head to look behind him, and-- it's only Nines.

_ Man, Nines looks hot. This ain't fair. _

Nines doesn't sit next to Gavin--- he opts for standing adjacent to the male, instead, and Gavin has to lift his head up to look at him without the gaze being returned. Gavin wraps his lips around the cigarette in his hand, inhaling that bitter smoke in a moment of euphoria. Ah, paradise.

Paradise utterly ruined once Nines opens his mouth. It was sweet silence for at least two seconds.

"Since we were interrupted earlier, Detective, I was wondering if you'd permit me to converse with you about the topic discussed earlier," Nines remains staring forward, speaking as clearly as ever. It was almost pissing Gavin off. If Gavin had ever approached someone like that, he'd be stammering the sentence to hell.

"Actually, nah. I don't really feel like listening to you talk about your crush on, like, Simon or whoever the fuck--- keep it to yourself, buddy," Another puff of smoke exhaled to the air as Gavin used his free hand to pull Nines' jacket closer to him, wrapping around himself more efficiently.

To Gavin's reply, Nines seemed absolutely bewildered, though Gavin didn't notice it completely. He was busy looking at the ground; duh. "Simon? Hell no. While Simon is moderately attractive to others, I personally do not find him romantically appealing--" Nines pauses for a moment, now gazing down at Gavin, "but, on the contrary, I do find you of the utmost level of attractiveness in the universe."

Gavin, for what felt like the tenth time this night, almost roared in laughter at that. Was Nines trying to flirt? First of all, it must have been a prank set up by Connor or something. Second of all, Nines was really bad at it. "Nines, cut the bullshit," Gavin stood up, his left hand in the front pocket of his dress pants as he continued to smoke his cigarette, briefly glancing over at the android before chuckling and looking back down at the ground. "I'd rather you not prank me tonight, man. I'm actually havin' a relatively good day, so I'd 'ppreciate it if you just... didn't ruin it."

"Prank? This isn't a prank. Did someone inform you otherwise? My admiration and affection towards you is no mere jest, Detective."

Looking at Nines, anyone could easily tell that he was, in fact, telling the truth. His LED was spinning a yellow hue, as if he was nervous-- turns out he wasn't lying about that either.

Gavin emits a sigh into the night, dropping his finished-up cigarette to the ground and letting his shoe crumble it into the soil he stood upon. Instead of being honest with his feelings, like he should be doing, he'll just be aggressive. Because that is how Gavin Reed deals with feelings: pushes them into the ground.

An index finger prods at Nines' chest, poking it as Gavin states, "I really don't phckin' understand what you're trying to get at, Nines. What? You like me, or somethin'? Didn't even know you were gay. This is just unbelievable at this point, so maybe, you should just fuckin' leave this place. Because, honestly? I don't wanna look at you right now!"

That's incorrect; he admires Nines from afar at a constant rate.

"You're just a big - dumb - android, and if you think this is funny--- like, you're recording this shit through your eyes or something? Then I'll pummel you until your wires are FRAYED as FUCK. And here's another thi--"

Nines stops Gavin's rambling, thankfully, by gently wrapping his own hand around Gavin's wrist - the finger prodding at Nines' chest -, and simply stating, "You look really cute when you ramble on and on like that."

Huuuh?

"Wha---"

Apparently, Nines had gained a habit of interrupting people when they're trying to talk. But this time, Gavin was NOT complaining.

He didn't have any time to react to it--- he was focusing on how soft Nines' lips felt against his own, and then suddenly, they were pulled away. The taste of Nines was lingering, reminding him of grape soda, strangely. Do androids have natural... tastes? Nonetheless, he was dying to sample more of it through smooches.

Gavin rises on the tips of his toes, trying to lean in for more, and then--- this phckin' ANDROID pulled away, holding his hand out for Gavin to take.

"I believe the wedding is still going, Detective. Shall we dance once more, together?"

The short detective grumbled under his breath, letting out a huff before slipping his hand into Nines', his mien burning red from the embarrassment and how easily flustered he became.

"Phckin' androids..."

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this?


End file.
